youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Turkey Tom
Turkey Tom is an American commentary YouTuber who joined on July 11, 2015. Content Tom makes commentary videos mainly focused around criticizing other YouTubers and their content although he has also made videos about websites such as Reddit and Deviantart, as well as an assortment of various other topics. He is most well known for his video “''TheOdd1sOut, Tim Tom, Spechie & Tabbes: Criticism Not Welcome''” criticizing the actions of the aforementioned animation storytime YouTubers, which created much controversy. In summer 2019, Tom lent his voice to play Link in Baron von Brunk's stop-motion animation LEGO Zelda Cereal Commercial video. Controversies Slazo/Hyojin Situation In June 2019, Reddit/commentary YouTuber Slazo was falsely accused of sexual abuse by an ex-girlfriend. After DMs were leaked implicating several YouTubers in orchestrating the attacks, Tom released a video on the situation.https://youtube.com/tiln1ZLgHPg In it, in addition to bringing the alleged conspiracy to light, Tom also revealed a DM conversation he had with a friend of one of the accusers (Hyojin/Squizzy). In it, the person accuses her of abusing a dog by dropping it on its back. Despite a lack of any other evidence, Tom prominently featured the allegations in the video. When the allegations were thoroughly debunked, Tom responded by stating he wasn't treating them as fact because he addressed them as allegations. He also refused to apologize, stating "At least we got some good memes out of it." In the follow-up video on the Slazo situation, he also drew attention to Hyojin's NSFW account. This account, which had not been updated in 2 years, featured drawings of Hyojin engaged in sexual acts with her friends. One such friend, Eileen9Tails, was 16 when she was drawn by 18-year old Hyojin. Because of this, Tom accused Hyojin of being a pedophile, though not addressing the age of consent in both Australia and Eileen's native Norway is 16.https://youtu.be/5GGmz-iYKlhttps://youtube.com/5GGmz-iYKlI In July 2019, Hyojin threatened to kill herself in a Twitter post and was reportedly hospitalized. In response, Tom privated, then edited the titles of his videos on the Slazo Situation. He also stated (without evidence) there was no attempt, and that Hyojin was fine. This led some to believe Hyojin faked the attempt. To this day, Tom refuses to talk about his role in the Slazo Situation. Racism/Anti-Semitism Accusations In November 2019, Twitter user and YouTuber D'Angelo Wallace accused Tom of using anti-Semitic remarks in his video on YouTube sponsors. The remarks in question were jokes made at the expense of Ethan Klein (who happens to be Jewish) and a 20-second skit about the USS Liberty, an American research ship accidentally attacked by Israeli forces in 1967. Tom denies any anti-Semitic material was used in the video. Additionally, Wallace leaked year-old DMs showing Tom repeatedly using the N-word in a joking context and commenting on "Jews with deep pockets". Though Tom admits this was him, he denies any racism accusations, saying in a tweet, "Saying the n-word does not make you racist." References Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015